Nico's Dilemma
by KLoveMe
Summary: Nico DiAngelo meets Abby, a headstrong demigod, who introduces him to her wacky friends: "This is Shannon, Isabelle, Katie, and Megan." Abby pointed to each girl. "Hi," I mumbled. They were silent for a moment. Then Megan spoke. "Are you emo?" "NO!" Katie blinked at me. "Are you the son of Hades?" "Yes." "Prove it. Kill me." These girls were either high or really, really, weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! This is a fanfic about Nico DiAngelo after the Giant War on choosing Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or just traveling by himself. This first part is his POV. Enjoy!**

I closed my eyes, letting the feeling of bliss linger a while longer. For once I felt peaceful. That is, until Percy whacked me with a pillow.

"Hey!"

"Get up, Nico!" He laughed. "We only have the hotel room for another half-hour, and you know Annabeth. She's being all uptight about it."

Annabeth hit him upside the head with her own pillow.

"Come on, Nico, at least get off of the bed," my sister Hazel said from where she was unsuccesfully trying to brush the bedhead out of her chocolate-colored hair.

I rolled over onto my stomach and hugged a pilow to my chest. "But it's so soft," I murmured.

This time, Leo hit me with a stick.

"Ow!"

Leo started laughing like a madman and started running around the room.

I sat up and rubbed the spot on the back of my neck where the stick had hit me. "Okay, who gave _Leo Valdez _coffee?" I asked accusingly, and then looked at Frank.

"Don't blame me," he said deffensively, and the pointed towards Jason.

"I thought it would be fun," he admitted.

"Tell that to my neck."

-Linebreak-

After we packed up our stuff, Piper went to charmspeak the hotel manager into letting us leave without paying while the rest of us jumped out of the window onto the deck of the _Argo II_.

"That was an amazing reward," Coach Hedge remarked.

"Yeah, for us," Piper said when she came back. "They wouldn't let you in after you ate that lady's earring."

"You cupcakes were gone for a whole day. I think I can count that as a reward."

"Okay," Leo said from where Jason and Frank had tied him to the mast. "Where to first? Camp Jupiter or Half-Blood?"

"Jupiter," the Romans shouted.

"We need to get away from you and the coach for a while," Hazel said pointedly towards Leo.

"Hey, I thought you liked me, cuz, you know, my grandfather was your old boyfriend," Leo defended.

"Can you _not _say that again?" Frank said, eyeing Hazel with disgust. She kissed him, and he fainted.

"Can some one untie me so I can steer us there?" Leo called.

"Fine." Percy went over, uncapping Riptide.

"Be careful! I'd better still have my hear when you're done!"

"No promises."

Hazel kiched Frank's unconcious body out of her way gently and walked over to me. "I'm glad you'll be coming back to camp with me," she said with a huge grin. "I always miss you when you're gone."

I frowned. "Who said I was going back to camp with you?"

Her face fell. "You aren't?"

"I-"

"Of couse he isn't," Annabeth said, coming to my side. Her hair smelled like vanilla and cherries. "He's coming to Camp Half-Blood with us. He's Greek, remember?"

"No, he isn't!" Leo shouted as he rubbed his rope-burned wrists. "He's too gloomy."

"Well then!" I snapped.

"Where _are _you going, Nico?" Percy asked.

"I... I... I don't know."

**How was it? I hope you found it funny in some places! Please review for me to update faster, because it might take a while with my other two fanfics (Forget Me Not- Tiger's Curse & Thalia's Quest- Percy Jackson) so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I've decided that most of the story will be Nico's POV. In this chapter, Nico gets a mini quest and... well, just read.**

The next thing I knew I was in my room, lying on my bed. It wasn't as soft as the one in the hotel, but oh well. It was the only safe place I had to do what I did next.

I flipped the drachma in my hand, and then melded shadows together to form a somewhat darker-than-usual rainbow. "O Iris, goddess of rainbows, acept my offering." I tossed the drachma through the rainbow. It vanished. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Camp Halfblood."

The rainbow shimmered and the back of a red-haired girl with a freckly face and green eyes came in to view.

"Rachel."

She jumped and spun on her heels. "Nico!" She gasped. "I though I told you to stop surprising me like that!"

"Can't you stuff like that with your Oracle powers and crap?"

She made a face. "If only," she sighed. "Is something wrong, or were you just trying to prank me?"

"I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Which camp am I suposed to go to- Jupiter or Halfblood?"

She snorted. "I don't need Delphi for that. Halblood, idiot. With me and the rest of your friends."

"But Hazel's at Jupiter."

"Do you hate me or something?" Rachel asked with a pout. "Am I not as good as Hazel?"

"Well..."

She made a face. "Screw you, DiAngelo! I guess you don't need my help then!"

"Rachel, wait. Please help me. I was just kidding." I took a breath. "Just use your powers, okay?"

She huffed. "Fine." she closed her eyes, and green mist swirled around her. "I see a halfblood," she said in the voice of the spirit of Delphi. "Wandering alone. She lives in DC, and she knows she's an outcast. She will die of you do not help her." She opened her eyes. "Well, there you go!"

"No prophecy or anything?" I ask, taken aback.

"Nope. Now, get your butt over to DC, DiAngelo, and save that girl's pathetic little rear end."

I laugh and wave my hand through the mist. Rachel vanished. Then I sighed. A girl. In DC. While I was about halfway to California.

"Nico! We're here!"

Scratch that. _In _California. Stupid Oracle. Stupid _girl_, actually, for going out on her own. But I still left my room to go see off Hazel, Frank, and Jason.

I had just walked up onto the main deck when Hazel tackled me with a hug, nearly knocking me back down the steps. "Please come visit if you choose the other camp," she whispered. Then she pulled back and laughed. "But you'd never choose the other camp, would you, Nico?" She asked with a grin. "You just love me too much!"

"But-"

Her face immediately fell, but she forced it back up to make an irritated face. "Screw you, DiAngelo!" She yelled, sounding remarkably like Rachel. She punched me really hard in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right," she said, folding her arms in irritation. "If it's taking you this long to choose between New York or your _only _sister-"

"But you _aren't _my only sister, Hazel. Bianca's my sister too."

All of a sudden, a single tear rolled down her face. "Why do you always compare me to Bianca?" She asked quietly. "Am I not good enough for you?"

I immediately felt like the biggest jerk in the world. "No, Hayz, you're awesome, but I just grew up along side Bianca, is all. She was all I had, for a long time."

She slapped me across the face, and I stumbled backwards.

"Hazel!" Annabeth cried, rushing over. But Percy held her back.

"Annabeth, please," he said. "This is their fight. Stay out of it."

"But she's hurting Nico!" Ah. Good old Annabeth.

"Please," Percy tried. Then he gave up and silenced her with a kiss.

"Not fair," she muttered after, but she was smiling ever so slightly. Stupid Percy.

I put a hand to my face. It stung like crap. "Ah..." I mumbled.

"Bianca's dead, Nico, _freaking DEAD. _I'm all you have now, and I have good news: you just lost me!" With that she ran off the ship and towards her cabin.

I stood shakily. To my horror, I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Nico," Piper said quietly. "It's okay, we-"

"No!" I screamed, turning on her. "It _isn't _okay!" Fast as Piper could get a person to give her money, I shadow traveled the heck out of there.

And where was I going?

Washington D.C., that's where!

I was standing in front of the Washington Monument when I arrived in DC. No sight of a Demigod girl anywhere, but then again, I was in freaking DC.

"Hey," said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a girl around the age of fourteen coming out of the monument. She had long, light brown hair with purple streaks in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore torn jeans and her green shirt was ripped in several places. Her arms were folded and she looked irriated none the less.

Even though I didn't know her, I managed to tick off the first woman I saw. Figures.

"Um, hi," I managed.

She marched up to me. "Well, I'm pissed," she muttered. "The securty guard kicked me out of the Monument. I hope they die."

"Um, okay..."

"Hey, you're like me, aren't you?" She asked, peering at me through her glaring eyes. "Only half mortal?"

"Uh-"

"Stop stammering and answer me."

"Yes, I am."

"What's your name, boy?" She asked again.

"Nico." Her eyes widened. "Nico DiAngelo."

"Holy crap," she muttered.

"What?"

"For ten days, I had dreams about the adventures of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and a boy named Nico DiAngelo. The next day, I was told I'm a demigod by something that looked like a manticore, so I beat it with a stick until it left and have been wandering ever since. Are you telling me those weren't dreams?"

"Thay aren't dreams." I said.

"Ha! I knew it! Take _that_, Shannon!" She said, waving a fist in the air.

"Who's Shannon?" I asked.

"My friend who seriously doubted I was telling the truth," the girl said, grinning. Then she held out a slightly dirty hand. "I'm Abby Shian."

I shook it. "Nico DiAngelo."

"Now, lets get going to camp," Abby announced, putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay. Are you Greek or Roman?"

She frowned. "Can't you tell or something?"

"I'm a son of Hades, not a psychic."

She snorted. "Huh, I thought you'd be smarted. Well, come on, dead boy, that's just go to your camp then."

"Now I have a question for _you_," I said.

She paused. "Shoot."

"Which camp would that be?"

**What did you think? Oh, and Abby, if you're out there, I based Abby Shian after you! (Though you can probably tell... hmmm...) Please R&R! I love you all!**

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3

Abby proved to be nothing like any of the demigods I'd met before. She talked back to me and was pretty irritating.

But also pretty awesome, considering when we ran into a hyda she chased it away with her pocket knife and a stick.

She was dragging me to a place in Virginia, to get something she called her 'murderer preparedness bag'. Which meant we had to go even _further _from camp. Crap.

When we got there, she took me up to a random-looking house and rang the doorbell. A girl with dark brown hair, freckles, and a pencil tucke behind her ear opened it. When she saw Abby, her blue eyes widened. "Holy Hades!" She gasped.

Holy _Hades_? Since when is my dad's name a cuss word?

Abby grinned at the girl. "Hey, Shannon!" She said, stepping inside the house and pulling me after her. "This is Nico, you know, from my dream?"

The girl, Shannon, nodded. "Yes, I heard you scream 'in your face, Shannon!' about an hour ago."

"So how's your squirrel?" Abby asked, her grin widening.

"Oh, fine, fine. Though I recently had to bail him out of jail for murdering your neighbor." The girls collapsed into a fit of laughter.

I frowned.

"Inside joke, Nico," Abby explained.

I nodded. "So where are we?"

"Abby's house, duh," Shannon said, rolling her eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

Abby frowned and took a step back from her friend. "Good point," she said. "Shannon, why _are _you here?!"

"Oh, I just picked the lock using my pure utter amazingness!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, and Isabelle found the spare key under the mat."

"So you broke into my house?!" Abby said. "Why would you break into my house?!"

"Um... I'm going to run now." Shannon bolted upstairs.

Abby grinned. "Let's get her." She ran after her friend, and I reluctantly followed.

Abby threw open a door, where four girls where sitting. On top of a loft bed were a girl with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wore an emerald green shirt and jeans. Wearing purple was a brown-eyed girl with medium length brown hair. They were laughing at Shannon's expression, who was huddled in a corner with wide eyes, staring at Abby. A girl with pale blonde hair was sitting under the bed, raising an eyebrow at me.

"This is Isabelle, Katie, and Megan." Abby first pointed to the brunette, then the dirty blonde, then finally the pale blonde, who was still looking at me skeptically.

"Hi," I mumbled.

They were silent for a moment. Then Megan spoke. "Are you emo?"

"NO!" I shouted through clenched teeth.

Katie blinked at me. "Are you a son of Hades?"

"Yes," I sighed, actually not minding this question.

She grinned. "Prove it. Kill me."

These girls were either high or really, really, weird.

Abby finished sticking a box of matches in her pale pink triangle bag, along with her bright red pocket knife, energy bars, a couple of Snickers bars, some mini water bottles, and three mini umbrellas.

"There," she announced, slipping on a purple sweatshirt and slinging the bag over her shoulder. "We're ready to go!" She said to her friends.

"Whoa whoa whoa," I said, holding out my hands in protest. "'We'?! Um, no, Abby, just you and me."

She snorted "Um, no, you see, they've been having the same dreams I have. If we're not _all _demigods, than you're a girl."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Unless you've been keeping a secret from us, DiAngelo..."

My face reddened. "Fine, you guys can all come... _if _you're sure you parents won't mind," I said, smirking at my curveball.

But Katie waved a hand dismissively. "Even if they do, we never play by the rules." She walked right out the door, and was followed by Megan, Isabelle, Shannon, then finally Abby.

What had Rachel gotten me into?

**Please review! Isabelle, Abby, Megan, and Shannon: how be you guys? Katie says hi! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The girls proved to be quite annoying.

We had only gotten to the Safeway about two blocks from Abby's house when it began to rain. There were three umbrellas, so naturally Abby and Shannon shared one, Katie and Isabelle shared one, Megan got her own, and I was getting soaked.

"Sorry Nico, I only had three," Abby said when the rain finally stopped. We were in DC again.

"Megan could have shared!" I yelled at the blue-eyed girl.

"Megan hates sharing!" Megan shouted back.

"I'm hungry," Shannon said.

"Abby's got granola bars," I muttered, ringing out my sweatshirt sleeve.

"Actually, Nico," Abby said, "while we're in the city we should take advantage of it and get McDonald's."

I secretly groaned. I hated McDonald's, 'cause when I ate it it reminded me of when I used their happy meals to feed the dead.

Though these girls _were_ on the verge of killing me...

So now we sit in two of those high tables with the extra-tall chairs, me, Abby, and Shannon in one and Megan, Katie, and Isabelle in the other. I was eating chicken nuggets.

"I like McDonald's," Shannon stated.

"Okay," I muttered.

"Be nicer, Nico," Abby hissed. "Shannon's seriously messed up, so we think she might have brain damage. Show some respect!"

"Oh, Abby, I don't have _brain damage_," Shannon said like it was the craziest idea in the world. "i'm just insane!"

"Like your fiancé?" Megan piped up from the other table, and the girls started laughing again.

"Um..."

"The squirrel," Abby explained.

"The murderer?"

"Yep!" Shannon said with a grin.

The man wiping the counter raised an eyebrow but continued with his job.

"Oh gods."

"Oh, Nico," Shannon said suddenly. "How does that work, with the gods and demigods and other crappy crap?"

"Well, basically either your mom or your dad is a mortal and the other one's not your real parent. Your other parent is a Greek or Roman God or Goddess."

"We know _that_," Isabelle scoffed. "I think Shannon means what's camp like?"

Shannon nodded around a sip of her soda.

I sighed. Camp.

"I- well, there are... lots of kids and teens," I mumbled. "And... we fight... monsters."

"Mmm," Katie said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Fun. Well, actually, the monster-fighting part actually does sound fun!" She grinned and popped a French fry in her mouth.

What has my life been reduced to that I've been forced to sit here at McDonald's with five mentally insane girls?

***- My new linebreaker, Starfy!**

When we finished, we started off again. Katie (who decided she wanted to go by 'Kat') and Isabelle started skipping and humming a Taylor Swift song. Megan was giggling about someone named 'Antonio' (Gods, these girls and their 'inside jokes'!), Shannon was doodling in a notebook and humming, and Abby was walking next to me, listening to music. At least _she _was quiet.

Of course, good things never last.

"So Nico," Abby began, pausing her music. "What's it like, being able to raise dead people?" If anything, she seemed a little _too_ excited at the mention of dead people

"Uh... well, kind of scary sometimes," I admitted. "Dead people aren't all that pretty."

She nodded, like this made sense, and slipped her earbuds back in.

We walked for about an hour, until night fell. The girls convinced me to stop at a Hampton Inn instead of camping, due to us not having 'blankets and crap', as Megan so bluntly put it.

I watched as Abby slipped her bag under her pillow.

"That can't be comfortable," I remarked.

She glared at me. "Shut it, DiAngelo. I always do this, just in case a murderer comes at night. Then I break the window with this" she gestured to the alarm clock on the bedside table "and jump through. The bag is under my pillow so I won't have to search for it and die."

I open my mouth to object, then quickly closed it. "There really is no way to argue with you, is there?"

Abby grinned. "That's what I love about me!"

**Sorry that this chapter's so short, but the real Abby and Isabelle were going to kill me if I didn't get it up today. So review, oh, pretty pretty please!**

**LOL CAMPAIGN RULES: If you review 'LOL', and I get 100 LOLs, I'll post 2 chappies in a row! In a freaking ROW! **


End file.
